


A Death, a Bridge, a Death

by fairly_addicted



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Death, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, again: please be careful, also im still figuring out how to tag stuff sorry, idk im not doin well so please be careful reading this, sort of a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairly_addicted/pseuds/fairly_addicted
Summary: Josh is dead and Tyler can't cope





	A Death, a Bridge, a Death

**Author's Note:**

> VERY roughly inspired by blink-182’s “i miss you”  
> doesnt take place in any specific city and idk what bridges look like, and the title was (i thought) clever in the moment

Tyler just stared at the apparition in front of him. It wasn’t possible, right?  
“Don’t waste your time on me, you’re already a ghost inside my head,” he pleaded to the blue-haired boy in front of him, his eyes wide and starting to leak. The night was coming, the noise was getting louder; he needed to get out of here.  
“B-but, why?! I love you! You’re just gonna throw that all away?!” he yelled back, taking a step and speaking with his hands as his voice broke and he felt something inside him shatter.  
“I can’t love you anymore, you know that! I can’t, I can’t, _I can’t!_ ” he repeated over and over again, closing his eyes and grabbing the sides of his head in vain to quiet his too-loud surroundings. He felt like he was going to explode, his brains about to splatter against the stark white walls.  
Josh tried taking the others arms to comfort and calm him down, but he fell right through Tyler and ended up behind him, back to back. With wide eyes staring confused and in shock at his hands, Josh turned back around and tried to get Tyler’s attention, every attempt in vain, as if he had been turned on mute. Tyler was somehow still standing up, writhing and jerking his body at the pain in his head, at the pain Josh seemed to be causing just being materialized.  
It finally clicked: Josh couldn’t be here anymore. But, where was he? Where could he _go? What happened??_ A million questions raced through Josh’s mind at once, but as if Tyler willed it, Josh disappeared.  
The pain and noise immediately gone, Tyler slowly removed his hands from his head, wiping the tears from his face with the backs of his long sleeve t-shirt. He looked around like a lost child and thanked God it was quiet again, but where the _hell_ was Josh?  
Then he remembered. The memories came back all at once, hitting him like a brick wall: the black clothes, the dirt, the tears that pushed their way out as he read from a small, wrinkled piece of paper, and the body in the hole that he refused to believe was his best friend. No, soulmate. Tyler was suddenly unfeeling, everything in his world crashing down once again. He couldn’t see straight, only red, through his wide open eyes, his thoughts scattered like pollen blown from an old dandelion. Clutching at his chest, Tyler fell to his knees, unable to stand with the weight of his dead friend weighing so heavily on him. He started hallucinating, or was he? Josh was there for a second, then gone again. The noise, that goddamn _noise_ , it kept coming and going, Josh blinking in and out of existence.  
Tyler had enough.  
He ran from the home that he and Josh shared right on the edge of downtown, tears still in his eyes. He barely felt the vibrations of his shoes hitting the concrete, the chill autumn air on his face as he raced to the river. Arms pumping and breathing heavily, Tyler made it to the bridge that hung just a few blocks down. He was scared, but this was his only chance.  
_Or was it?_ There were so many what-ifs: what if he can’t cross over? What if he gets lost? What if Josh isn’t there? Too many thoughts raced through Tyler’s mind as he climbed over the safety rail and stood, facing the water and the city he and his boyfriend had loved so much. His thoughts still raced, too frantic to focus only on one. Tyler was glad it was nighttime, as there weren’t as many cars out to try to save him again. He took one last look to where he and Josh had planned to spend the rest of their lives, tears crowding his eyes and making the streetlamps look like yellow stars. Sucking in one more shaky, uneven breath, Tyler let the wind push him into the water below. 

~~~

_He was lucky. He was lucky and he knew it. When he opened his eyes against the soft yellow-white glow, standing in front of him was his blue-haired lover. They embraced, tears streaming down both faces, as they knew they could finally be together forever._

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda rushed as i didnt wanna look at it anymore, but please, i live for feedback! lmk if you spot any mistakes


End file.
